Users Manual For Ilosivic StayneSpecial Edition
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Inspired by other 'Users Manual' stories on this site.  Thank you for purchasing the Special Edition Model of Ilosivic Stayne. This manual will give you tips and advice on his care.


USERS MANUAL FOR ILOSIVIC STAYNE-SPECIAL EDITION

Thank you for purchasing this Special Edition Ilosivic Stayne. In this manual, you will be given instructions on his use and care, as well as how to deal with common Trouble Shooting problems.

This Special Edition Stayne comes with the following-

One (1) black cape.

Two (2) black gloves

One (1) Red/Black Striped Shirt

Two (2) eye patches-One red, one black.

One (1) pair black trousers.

One(1) Chest Armor piece

Sword.

Optional Accessories-Dagger.

Assembly Instructions-

The first thing you should do upon opening the package is to assure yourself that all the contents have arrived safely. However, it is not advised that you poke your Stayne, as he can be quite sensitive, and will most likely try to arrest you for 'unlawful seduction.'

This quick checklist will save time and trouble when it comes time to assemble your Stayne.

Are all the parts labeled correctly? If somehow they got mixed up in transit, just remember-The head bone's connected to the neck bone, and so on and so forth.

Do you have all the tools needed? You will need-scissors (to open the various packages), a screwdriver, and three AA batteries.

Do you have a clean space to assemble your Stayne?

If you have all those, proceed with the assembly.

Step 1-Open all packages, and check that all parts are clean and in proper order.

Step 2-The Special Edition Model is Easy-Assembly. All you have to do is snap the pieces together. They only fit one way, so don't try to force anything. If you find that a piece is not fitting, try reversing it.

Step 3-Once assembly is complete; flip the Stayne model over on its back. You will see a small box. This is the battery compartment. Use the screwdriver to open it, and then insert the batteries.

Step 4-Locate the switch, which is right under Stayne's left ear. The switch has three settings-

Setting One-Off.

Setting Two-Active. This setting is for those times you want a more…energetic Stayne. Warning-Overuse of this setting may cause the model to turn itself off. If that happens, wait a few hours, and then attempt reactivation.

Setting Three-Dormant, aka Sleep Mode.

Step 5-Enjoy your very own Stayne!

FAQs and Troubleshooting.

_I have a Hatter model. Is there anyway I can make the Stayne model compatible_?

Yes. The Special Edition Stayne has a special switch that you can add on. This was an accessory that was not available in previous editions, but due to popular demand it was added.

_What about the Iracebeth model that I recently purchased? _

No. In fact, it is the advice of the manufacturer that you keep these two models as far away from each other as possible, unless you want to wake up to find your Iracebeth model has been violently disassembled.

_I have a strange urge to keep the Stayne model unclothed. Is this normal_?

It is very normal.

_My Stayne model frequently spouts nonsense poems and says strange words I've never heard before-words like 'slithy' and toves'. Should I be concerned_?

No. It is likely your Stayne model has been equipped with book knowledge-after all, he did first appear in a book. An easy way to solve these problems is to familiarize yourself with the book.

Trouble Shooting.

_**I recently ordered my Stayne model from your Company. However, I am not sure if I got the right model. He has a sword, but does not speak. He also has a tendency to try and yank out my hair. **_

You have accidently received the Anthony/Thin Man model. You can either keep him (just be sure to tie up your hair) or send him back to the Company in the original package for a full and complete refund.

_**I think there is something wrong with my purchase. My Stayne keeps asking about someone named 'Socrates', and seems more than slightly obsessed with finding rats. As I am not fond of rats, this is not endearing me to him much. **_

You have received the 'Willard' model. This mistake was likely made in shipping. If you are not ready to share your house/apartment/whatever with a Rat Horde, it is our advice that you deactivate and return the model at the earliest possible moment.

**REMEMBER-THE STAYNE MODEL ONLY HAS ONE EYE. **

Once again, thank you for your purchase, and it is our hope that you continue to be a good customer of ours.

The Wool and Water Company

42 Carroll Lane

Underland


End file.
